Screw-type couplers for securing an end of a conduit, such as a garden hose, to a spigot are commonly known in and around almost every home. It is known to equip a source of water with an exterior annular groove designed to receive a quick connection coupler, so that screw-on of a standard coupling is not required each time a connection is made, to develop the sealing gasket pressure required to effect a proper seal between separable parts. Although such quick connection couplers are convenient to use, the cost of prior quick connection couplers, made of metal such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,936 has heretofore served to limit their availability as a convenience.
Thus, one object of this invention is to provide a quick connection coupler that is constructed principally of plastic parts with simplified means for retention of the seal means therein, so as to provide a coupler that is characterized by both reliability and effectiveness of operation and by simplicity and inexpensiveness of construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quick connection coupler, for attachment to the inlet end of hoses and the like, that includes therein a combination seal retainer and an automatic shutoff valve that prevents undesirable back flow through the coupler when it has been disconnected from a supply nipple to which the coupler connects.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.